Carter's Choice
by tallymark18
Summary: Carter made his choice, and it's Lauren. Set after the season 1 finale.


_**A/N: So this is in the POV of Lauren and Carter, it's just on the whole Lauren Carter thing, probably a one-shot (unless I decide otherwise..) Set immediately after the season 1 finale!!! **__**:)**_

_**A/N #2: To the ppl who read SITP im not abandoning that story, it's just that im having really bad writers block for that story, and the finale really surprised & shocked me!!**_

_Lauren POV_

Lauren stood staring at the slightly messy bed, confused with how she should feel. Her mind was racing with crazy thoughts, did we really take a gold against the Chinese? How did Kaylie beat me on bars? Where the hell is Carter?

Just as these thoughts began to form, she hears footsteps behind her. As Lauren gingerly turned around, all those thoughts turned into confusion as Carter stepped toward her. As Carter approached her, shyly stuffing his hands into his pockets, Lauren furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Before she could speak, Carter closed the space between them, gently held Laurens face, and kissed her.

"_What. The. Fuck?"_ Lauren thought, as she deepened the kiss, pouring all her want and love for Carter into this moment.

_Carter POV_

"Damn pizza boxes." Carter muttered to himself as he began stacking them. Carter's angel-devil, pro and con lists were going into overdrive. He had no idea what he was thinking. He loves Kaylie, he wants Kaylie. He knows that they're meant to be, but does she love him? As he thought about the crap that's happened this past year, he realized that it's been the toughest and loneliest year he's ever had to endure. His life's been turned upside down, and now he knows who his true friends are.

As he reminisces these past months, he realizes that the reason for this bad year was because of his break-up with Kaylie. As he thought about it, however, he realized that he's grown so much this year. He's had to support himself and grow up. Throughout all of this, the hardest time of his life, the one person who claimed to love him, wasn't there to help or support him.

As he thought about it, he realized that when Kaylie kissed him in the kitchen, he didn't feel that same spark or want that he used to. He felt like he was kissing an old friend, and to be honest, it was kind of awkward. He thought about how unreasonable she was when she found out about him living in Lauren's house, and to be honest, he wanted to yell at her for hurting Lauren. Lauren was there for him throughout this whole thing, Lauren makes him feel invincible. That night when she told him that she loved him, all Carter wanted to do was take her in his arms and just hold her. Just lie down, and hold her.

_*Buzz buzz*_ Carter looked at his phone and saw that Kaylie was calling, but all he did was roll his eyes and ignored it. Suddenly it all became clear, the lists in his head disappeared as Carter quickly closed the shop and ran towards where he needed to be.

_Present (no POV)_

Lauren jerked away suddenly, and Carter missed the feel of her lips on his. "Carter," Lauren said, her voice barely audible, "What are we doing?"

"I don't know Lauren, but it just, feels so right." Carter replied, pressing his forehead against hers.

It took all of her will and strength to lightly tap him away and say "We shouldn't be doing this."

"_Wait, what?" _ Carter thought.

"Carter, I can't be selfish. Not anymore." Lauren said. "You saw what Kaylie did for us, for the team. She's like a sister to me and I love her. I'm not treating her like fairly. She's forgiven me for so much, and I've just been horrible." Lauren sobbed, just noticing the stream of tears flowing down her cheeks.

This is all Lauren wanted, all of her scheming, her underhanded ways, finally paid off. Carter wanted her, he chose her. But as she thought about the events that happened earlier, hurting her ankle and being unable to compete, it crushed her. She wanted to make up for her crappy Beijing performance that when she landed, she didn't land securely and her ankle cracked. The only thing that kept her together was her team and Kaylie. Despite everything, Kaylie has always been there for her.

"Lauren," Carter said in a frustrated tone, "I don't want Kaylie. I'm sorry it took while but, I realize that for these past months, the only times I've been happy or enjoyed myself have been at the Pizza Shack, and when I'm with you. I can tell you anything and you'll answer it with the brutal honesty that I've grown to love. I can tell you anything without feeling ashamed or judged because I know that you would never do that to me."

"Carter, just stop, please." Lauren said through her tears, "Before you say something you'll regret."

"What Lauren? What are you afraid of!? You make me fearless. With Kaylie I was constantly on edge, and I felt like I always had to reassure her that I loved her. I can't honestly say that I love you, but when I'm with you, I feel like I have all the time in the world to fall in love with you. Do you know how that feels? It's incredible." Carter said, looking into her dark brown eyes.

Lauren wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and just be with him. "Carter," Lauren said, backing away from him, "you should leave."

"Lauren.." Carter said

"Please Carter," Lauren whispered, " if you care about me at all, you would just leave."

Lauren couldn't find the strength to look up as Carter walked out of the room. As she shut the door, wondering if she just made a mistake, tears involuntarily escaped her eyes as she pressed her back against the door and slid down to the floor.

_**One-shot? Hmmm, I don't know..**_

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_


End file.
